


Sweet On You Pt. 2

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: After a very, very awkward conversation with Sam and Dean, the reader lets slip to Gabriel that they need to be a little quieter in the bedroom- Gabriel disagrees.





	Sweet On You Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: Sequel to Sweet On You

“Hey, uh, you got a minute?” Dean poked his head into your bedroom, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously, Sam trailing not far behind.

“Sure guys, what’s up?” Pausing the movie you were watching, you set aside your laptop and looked at them expectantly.

“So, me and Sammy were talking and we couldn’t help…noticing some things. About you. And Gabriel”

“What about me and Gabriel,” you asked slowly, unsure about where this was going. Gabriel and you had been in a relationship for several months now, ever since the two of you worked a salt and burn (that he ended up handling on his own anyway). Although you’d known and liked the archangel turned trickster for some time, that case had opened your eyes to the fact that your feelings were reciprocated. The two of you had been dating ever since, and now that you lived at the bunker with the Winchesters, he’d been coming by more and more.

“It’s nothing bad,” Sam hastened to reassure you, catching the ‘tread carefully’ note in your voice. “It’s just…”

“We really like having you here,” Dean picked up when Sam trailed off. “It’s been awesome having another hunter on hand, and just hanging out. But when Gabriel comes around, things get…loud.”

“Huh?” You frowned in confusion; what did he mean things got loud?

Groaning at the oblivious look on your face, Dean ran a hand down his. “Come on, you  _know_. Things get  _loud_ ,” he repeated, stressing the word, like that was supposed to clarify anything. Seeing that you still didn’t understand, he rolled his eyes, turning to Sam for backup. “Come on Sammy help me out here.”

Shooting his brother a bitchface at the unwanted nickname, Sam sighed, clearly debating in how to proceed. “You see, the thing is, these walls are thin. Like, really  _really_  thin.”

“We can hear you two going at it, okay! Every flipping time he visits, it’s like a damn porno!” Dean burst out, unable to contain himself.

Your jaw dropped as the blood drained from your face. Sam shook his head at his brother’s tactless delivery,  muttering “Really dude?”

“Well, it’s the truth!” Dean defended himself. “Look, we’re not saying he can’t come over, but isn’t there some way he can- I don’t know- soundproof the room so we don’t have to listen to you play with his willy wonker?”

Snapped out of your mortification at his euphemism for Gabriel’s penis, you burst out laughing. Even Sam was side eyeing Dean, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “His what Dean? His willy wonker? I’ve never called Gabriel’s penis that before, but damn if I’m not tempted to now! That’s so much more creative than what I call it!” you cackled.

“Haha, laugh it up. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, okay? I’m mentally scarred enough as it is from hearing that.”

You were giggling too hard to reply, merely nodding your head. Still grumbling, Dean filed out, an amused looking Sam following him. Shutting the door firmly, you leaned against it, trying to catch your breath. A faint rustling sound behind you let you know you were no longer alone. Two arms wrapped around your middle, holding you in a loose yet inescapable grip. “Missed you Gabe.”

“Missed you too sugar. ‘S good to be back, not upstairs dealing with all that mess. Whatcha been up to?”

“Nothing much angel; just relaxing between hunts. Had an interesting talk with the guys right before you popped in.”

Lips brushing across your back, he nuzzled into you, making a small noise of inquiry. You relished the feel of him against you, basking in the warmth and comfort he radiated. Even though you understood the necessity of his absence as he worked to rebuild Heaven, that didn’t mean you liked it. You hated being apart and never felt so safe and happy as when you were with Gabriel.

Moaning a little as his hands snaked down your front, fiddling with the waistband of your shorts, you managed to get out, “They uh, they wanted to…ohhh…register a noise complaint.”

“Noise complaint?” he mumbled, fingers dipping under your shirt and dragging along the soft skin of your abdomen.

“Uh huh. Seems we get a little loud when I, as Dean put it, ‘play with your willy wonker’.”

Gabriel stopped his teasing, pulling away slightly to turn you in his arms. “You are _not_  calling it that. I’m all for fun and games cupcake, but not when it comes to my dick.”

Laughing at his disapproval, you leaned forward, kissing him soundly. He returned it without hesitation, allowing you to part his lips with your tongue and map out the contours of his mouth. You sighed as his flavor invaded your mouth, a mix of chocolate and something uniquely Gabriel. Breaking it off before things got too heated, you replied, “Don’t worry babe, I would never call Little Loki that.”

“Damn straight,” he mumbled, moving into kiss you again. He took control this time, twining his tongue around yours. Sighing blissfully, you got lost in your angel, not paying attention as he maneuvered you until your back hit the door. Even the sudden impact didn’t register; you were too distracted to notice the change in position. Gabriel eventually broke the kiss when you started feeling lightheaded, but before you had a chance to catch your breath, he was trailing kisses down your throat and across your collarbone.

You let out a loud, throaty moan as he sucked a bruise onto your shoulder, the delicious sting of it immediately soothed by his warm, wet tongue. He did it again and again, leaving a trail of tender bruises in his wake. Soon, he was kissing his way down your chest, nipping playfully at the tops of your breasts. You wound your hands through his hair, the golden strands tangling in your fingers. He nudged your legs apart with his knees, standing between them and wrapping his arms around you. Gabriel groaned your name when you began rubbing against him, hips moving of their own volition as your arousal grew.

A loud whimper tore from your throat when he suddenly moved his hands down to cup your ass, grabbing generous handfuls and squeezing. You could feel him grinning against your skin as he repeated the action, gleefully slapping one of the cheeks. You tugged a little harder on his hair, earning a grunt from the trickster. The sound went straight to your pussy, turning you on like crazy. You pulled at his hair, urging him away from your breasts and claiming his mouth once more.

Gabriel let out a loud moan, moving his hands up your back and around to your front, groping at your breasts through your bra. You took his bottom lip between your teeth and tugged slightly, pulling another groan from the archangel. “Shhh, Gabe, we have to keep it down.”

“Keep it down?” he panted out, “oh sugar cube, that sounds like a challenge. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling it next week and you’re not gonna come until you scream for me.”

You whimpered out a soft, “Gabriel.”

“That’s a good warm up buttercup, but you’re gonna need to get a lot louder than that.”

Without any warning, he used his grace to pin your hands above you to the door. No matter how hard you tugged, they refused to budge against their grace bonds. Gabriel watched your brief struggle with a tiny smirk before snapping his fingers and leaving you completely naked. A moan slipped out involuntarily as more grace moved down your body, seeking out all of the places that made you squirm.

Gabriel smoothed his hands up your sides, covering your breasts with both hands. He roughly toyed with the nipples, pinching and rolling them, working you up as only he could. Grace caressed the underside of your breasts, adding to your pleasure. A loud whine ripped out of you when he lunged forward, sucking one of the hardened pebbles into his mouth. He groaned loudly as he laved it with his tongue, sending delicious vibrations through your body and straight to your cunt.

While you were distracted, grace found its way to the heat between your thighs, tickling the outer lips. You couldn’t contain a high-pitched whimper when it brushed along your damp slit, the pressure firm enough to tease but too light to be satisfying. “Gabriel,” you moaned, “stop teasing and fuck me, dammit!”

He released your nipple with a loud, wet pop. “Such a dirty mouth, sugar! I ought to gag you, but then I wouldn’t be able to listen to all those noises you make.”

Whining at his words, you rocked your hips against his, the coarse fabric of his jeans sending jolts of pleasure through your naked cunt. He didn’t allow that for long, pinning your hips to the door as well. “Uh uh, cupcake, none of that.”

“Gabriel, you can be such a dick sometimes,” you growled out in frustration.

“You know you love it,” he teased right back, thrusting inside your soaking pussy with his grace. He immediately set up a fast pace, fucking into you hard. You yelped at the unexpected intrusion, head falling back with a groan as his grace stretched and filled you. His mouth found your breast again, lips wrapping around the other nipple to give it the same treatment as the first. You were hurtling toward the edge in no time, rapture building up. Which is when he decided to pull away.

Crying out in protest, you tugged at your restraints in a desperate bid to chase the pressure, but to no avail. Head pitching forward, you shivered with anticipation as Gabriel began moving down your front, planting wet, sloppy kisses across your stomach and ribs. He dropped to his knees in front of you, meeting your lust glazed eyes and giving you a cheeky wink.

Lifting one leg and resting it on his shoulder, he blew gently on your sopping wet pussy. You shuddered at the sensation, moaning long and loud as he wrapped his arms around your thighs to hold you open for him. He paused for a moment, taking in how wet and ready you were for him. You wiggled in his grasp as much as you could, impatient for him to continue. Gabriel chuckled, nipping at the inside of your thigh and sucking a bruise there.

The first lick up your slit had you calling out his name. Gabriel lapped at you eagerly, teasing and toying with your outer lips before probing into your wet heat with his tongue. He let out a loud groan as the taste of you hit his tongue. You gave a wordless cry at the sensation, lost to everything but Gabriel’s tongue fucking into you. He slurped up your slick, eating you out like a man possessed. Your chest heaved as you tried to suck in air, lightheaded from what he was doing to your body. Gabriel knew all the ways to make you moan and exploited that knowledge shamelessly.

Your thighs began to tremble in anticipation of your orgasm. You raced toward completion, but the archangel hadn’t been kidding when he said he wanted you screaming for him. Again, he pulled away, ignoring your cry of outrage. This time though, he looked just as wrecked as you felt, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and licking up all of your slick. He moaned, eyes sliding shut in bliss at the taste of you. You whispered out his name, needy and desperate for your angel.

His eyes snapped open, locking onto yours at the sound. The pupils were so blown with lust, only a thin ring of gold showed. He rose swiftly, his naked body (and when had that happened?) pressed tight against yours. He kissed you fiercely, locking your legs in place around his waist and lining up his cock with your entrance before thrusting in with one smooth roll of his hips.

Your head thumped against the door as he began rocking into you. A steady stream of Gabriel’s name left your lips as he fucked you ruthlessly. He grunted with every thrust, murmuring to himself in Enochian. HIs praise of you was absolutely filthy and you couldn’t get enough of it. Squeezing your legs tighter around him, you clenched your inner walls around him, relishing his little groan.

In retaliation, he brought his grace back, latching onto your nipples and clit, sucking furiously. A sob tore from you as he pistoned into your cunt, urging you higher and higher. The final push came when he bit down on juncture where your neck met your shoulder, marking you as his. Your orgasm tore through you like wildfire, white hot pleasure consuming you entirely. You screamed Gabriel’s name at the top of your lungs, giving yourself over entirely to your release.

In the midst of your climax, you felt Gabriel’s cock start to thicken and twitch inside you as he reached his own end. A few thrusts later, and he came with a moan, whimpering out your name as hot jets of come filled you. Feeling rope after rope of come fill you was enough to trigger aftershocks in your overworked cunt. This archangel, this divine creature older than humanity, was claiming you as his.

He gradually slowed to a stop, determined to drag out every last bit of pleasure from your sensitive body. The pair of you stayed like that for a moment, panting and gasping for breath. When he withdrew his softening cock from your core, you whimpered at the feeling of your combined come trickling down your thighs. Gabriel used his grace to clean you up, whisking away the sweat and come covering your bodies before wrapping it around you like a blanket and soothing away your aches.

He leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of your neck as he struggled to regain his composure. You were in no better shape, breathless and shaking. When he released your grace bonds and scooped you up into his arms, you were too boneless and sated to do more than curl into him. He laid you down gently on the bed, climbing in beside you and pulling you into his embrace. You nuzzled into his side, basking in his warmth. Gabriel played with your fingers, occasionally peppering your arm with kisses. You were drifting in and out of sleep when he suddenly started giggling like a madman.

“S the matter?” you asked drowsily.

“Oh nothing baby, just Sam and Dean-o. Seems they got an earful and aren’t too happy about it; the things they are thinking…let’s just say it isn’t PG.”

You chuckled tiredly. “You’re so bad.”

“You know you love it.”

“Yeah,” you whispered, “I really do.”


End file.
